RUDE
by Banshee27
Summary: "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know." The blond man thought to himself, staring at the older man in front of him, with his Daughter on his side. NOTE: NaruSasu, FemSasu, RUDE BY MAGIC. NOT MINE AT ALL. JUST THE STORY. 3 parts.


Hi! Made another Story, for NaruSasu. GenderBender, not like it? Don't read it :D Based from the song RUDE by MAGIC.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Naruto might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Song (Obviously) and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

**RUDE**

_**'His Side'**_

B27

"I' m telling you. It's not very easy to court my Dad." a raven haired woman reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And you do know how stubborn I am. Right?" The man smirked. Arranging his tie while facing the mirror. The woman only laughed after his words, standing up from the bed. She took off her clothes and change.

"Fine, Do whatever you want then." she putted her pants on and left the room. Heading towards the kitchen, she prepared their breakfast with a toasted bread and coffee. "But first. Let's have our breakfast and then off we go. Okay?"

The man walked towards his Fiance and nodded, giving her a kiss on her check as he sat at the other side of the table.

0o0o0o0

A middle aged black haired man was sitting in front of his daughter, with his brows furrowed and twitching. In front of him was a blond haired man wearing a suit sitting beside his Daughter.

"What is it that you want again?" the man spoke towards the young man.

"Um, My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I am here to ask permission to allow me in marrying your daughter." the blond haired man responded. Earning another twitching reaction from the older man's brow.

"I know your name young man, and your Statement is void." the raven haired woman's Father responded.

The woman felt her sweat dropping from her forehead.

Remembering something from her past. She does knew her Father is opposed with her marrying a man, stating she's still a child in his eye. But she responded with 'To hell with it', as she slammed the table and left dashing away after slamming the door shut.

Now, here she is, with her 'soon-to-be' Husband. Her Mother who had already gave her blessing on their marriage had already left the room, claiming she needs to refill the tea and biscuits.

"I'll ask you again sir. Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

"Sorry bastard, but You'll never get my Blessing even if you die"

The blond haired man raised one of his brow, while showing an angry vein from his head.

"And why is that? We've known each other since we were kids."

But the man went silent. Minutes passed and the older man stood and spoke "Tough Luck my friend, but the answer is 'NO'. Opening the door and left, as if their conversation had ended.

Naruto faced his Lover and slumped. His fiance only grabbed his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, he'll give you his blessings soon. I promise. He just doesn't like the idea of letting her only girl in another mans' arms." The older woman spoke and smiled towards her Daughter's lover.

"Thanks Auntie."

"Oh, please. You'll be my Son soon enough. Mom is fine. Right?" the woman smiled.

"Thank you Mom." Sasuke smiled towards her Mother. Happy that her Mother gave her the blessing that she wants.

0o0o0o0

A raven haired woman was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair as she smiled. Very excited with her date. A knock from her door took her attention. Standing up, she went to open her door.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" her Father asked.

"Out on a date." The woman smiled happily, putting her brush back to the table and picked up her bag..

"With who?"

Sasuke only let out a sigh, smiling towards her Father, "with Naruto, Of course."

"I remembered that I did not gave him my blessing yet."

"Yes, you did not. But we are going to get married, weather you like it or not." Sasuke responded.

Pissed, Fugaku forbidden his daughter on her date. Turning around as he was about to leave.

"What rights do you have that? I am already old enough to get married and live on my own. Actually I planned to move out after I graduated. But because of your Drama, I stayed here."

A slap in her check is what she earned from her Father.

"Say that again, after you found another job."

"What are you talking about? I can't just leave my Job when I am still on Leave. The company will be in trouble if I did Quit. I took a leave because you asked me to." His daughter shouted back, breathing harshly from her mouth. "Enough, you're acting like a kid. I don't want to see you." Sasuke continued, turning on her heels, leaving her room with her Father still frozen to where he stood.

0o0o0o0

"I don't want to see you" words that continued to echo in his head, watching his daughter left their house.

"Dear?" His wife called out from her daughter's door. Turning his head, he let out a sigh and walked towards her.

"She's still too young to get married." The man started, earning a raised brow from his wife.

"And Itachi was not?"

"Itachi is different. He's a man"

"And Sasuke is?" his wife asked, earning a smirk from her. Her husband moved out from the room and closed the door. Walking towards the stairs the man muttered. "Sasuke is still a girl" he started to walk on his way down, when his wife called his attention again.

"Dear, Sasuke is not a Girl anymore, She's a Woman."

But the man ignored and continued his way down.

"Well, it will be not my fault. If Sasuke decides to elope with Naruto."

Fugaku turned and formed a glare "All the more reason I don't want her to marry yet." He left, turning and continued his way down.

"Oh my" Mikoto let out a shock expression and giggled. "Well, you'll take back your words, soon enough." she thought to herself. Heading towards their room to pick up there dirty clothes.

0o0o0o0

A blond haired man was sitting outside the cafe, drinking from his Coffee, waiting for his Fiance to arrive. Checking his watch, to find the time passed the time they are supposed to meet. Turning his head from left to right, finding himself staring to lots of people walking around the plaza.

The town was busy as they are out shopping and having a date with their friends or lovers. Drinking from his cup again and waited but Sasuke was still not around. He checked his watch one more time and raised his head. To find his cute lover furrowing her brows and pouting while heading towards him.

Sasuke sat opposite of him and took his cup and drank it all. "Sorry I made you wait". The raven haired lass muttered.

"No it's fine. It always happened."

Her brows twitched after she heard his response, "More like it is you, who is always late."

"Well, I do come late. But tell me. Why in a Bad mood?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke frowned, and stared at her lover while placing her hand on her check. "Dad is acting like a kid."

"I see, and what did he do?"

"Told me, I shouldn't go on a date with you today and some Nonsense."

"I see" Naruto sighed. Sasuke noticed his reaction and grabbed his hand, not wanting to end their date early.

"Hey, Let's go. I don't want to make our date sour. Let's talk about my father later. Okay?"

The man smiled towards her and nodded her head, placing her arms on her waist. Walking towards the mall.

0o0o0o0

It was already passed dinner time when Sasuke arrived her home. Holding hands with her lover, whispering sweet words to his ears."You should get going. Your dad will be worried."

"Doesn't matter" she muttered, placing her arms around her neck. Giving a full kiss on his lips, but the man didn't respond. Pouting, she bit his lower lip.

"Sasuke, your Father will see us. I am still trying to earn his trust, you know"

"Doesn't matter. We'll get married weather he likes it or not"

"But still"

Sasuke grabbed his face and closing their lips, almost touching. "Do you want it or not?" the raven haired woman continued to pout. Naruto let out a sigh, and placed his arms around her waist. "I'll take it. That you. Want. it." Sasuke giggled, dragging her lover to where people won't usually pass.

Placing her arms around his neck again, she pressed her body towards him. Giving another full kiss on his mouth and opening her lips. The man responded and opened his own mouth, allowing his lover to roam around his teeth.

"Your Father will kill me if he saw this" He thought to himself, but nevertheless continued.

Sasuke moved her arms from his neck to his back, making the other man do the same. Groping and circling his hands on her back as it started to move on her curves. Feeling her heat as he kissed her lips, tasting what she tasted like. Moving his hands to her breast, he gave it a soft squeeze. Earning a soft moan from his woman.

"More" The raven haired woman whispered to his ears. Feeling his private parts to stiff. Moving his other hand to her back, slowly making its way to her butt to give it a squeeze.

"Ahhheemmmm" a cough caught their attention. Stopping instantly, turning their heads to the side. A pissed off raven haired man, was wearing a furrowed brows. Watching as the couple let go of each other.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? where people can see you?"

"Dad, I-" before she can finish her line. Fugaku grabbed her daughter by her wrist and commanded her to go inside the house. Turning his head to the flushed faced blond man. "Go to your room, Sasuke. You're not allowed to meet with this man again." Fugaku spoke, not facing her daughter, but to the young man in front of him.

"What are you talking abo-" Sasuke spoke furiously.

"I said NOW" the older man shouted, making the young lady to obey her Father's words.

"And you, young man. Go back to the planet where you came from and Don't come back."

"Father that's very rude" Sasuke retorted.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM" the man shouted at her daughter again, who was already on her way to their gate.

"I will not." the blond man responded to the man, staring at the older man's eye, not wavering.

"Pardon?"

"My love for her is not the easy to end. So I'll ask you this again."

The raven haired man went silent, waiting patiently for the young boy to speak. Sasuke halted her steps and watched her lover talking to her dad.

"I want to have your Daughter for the rest of my life."

With a smirk, the older man responded "Tough luck my friend, but the answer's still 'No'. Now, leave before I'll kill you" Fugaku turned and left the young man alone. Being greeted by the glaring gaze of his daughter. But Naruto didn't leave, he spoke again to the older man. Wondering why does he act rude. "Why you gotta be so rude? My feelings can get hurt too, you know. I am also a Human Like you"

But Fugaku ignored and Dragged her daughter by her wrist, walking towards their house. Sasuke turned towards her lover and signed him, that she will call him later. The man nodded and watched the man closed the door with a loud bang from the door.

0o0o0o0

Weeks had passed, and the couple haven't seen each other. Only chatting each other through their phone or from the internet.

It was already in the middle of the day when Naruto was being persisted by the annoying ringing from his door bell. Picking up his shirt, he yawned and made his way to the front door.

"Who is it?" the man asked, scratching his hair and picked on his nose.

"It's us. Open the door" a rough voice came from his messy brown haired friend. Showing him a plastic with can and snacks inside.

Naruto opened the door and was welcome by his three loyal friends. The pineapple head shikamaru, the dog like Kiba, and the chubby Choji. Looking around the group, to find that it was only them.

"The others?" the blond haired man asked.

"Had an early work today, they said." Shikamaru replied. Welcoming himself as if he owned the house, and was then being followed by the other two. Naruto sighed, and allowed them to go in. Closing the door after Choji had went inside.

"So what made you guys come here? I thought you need to go to Suna, Shikamaru?"

"Well, Neji and I are supposed to go together. But I was dragged by this energized dog."

"I see, and Neji?"

"Already went to suna, with his Lover."

"Gaara?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. Picking up the remote and turning on the Television.

"Anyways, We heard it. Naruto" Kiba smirked, staring at the blond haired man, as if he found something he was hiding from them.

"Heard what?"

"That you are getting married." the man respond. Earning a nod from the chubby man, who was already eating their snacks.

"Oh, that? But where did you heard it from?"

"From Sakura, who heard it from Someone, and that someone heard it from Ino and Ino then told Sakura more about the details."

"Ino, huh. But how did she knew about it?"

This time, it was Choji who responded. "Ino heard it from Sasuke herself. Said she and her Father were shouting at each other. Claiming she will marry you, and he will not allow it, and then calling him 'Rude'. She even threatened her Father that she will elope with you."

"Elope? But we were not planning that."

"But Ino did heard it. Since there house are beside each other."

It was then that Naruto's phone started to ring. He picked up his phone and opened, to find Sasuke calling him. He excused himself from the gang, and picked up the call. Not noticing how Kiba was listening behind him.

"Sasuke what is it?"

A hiccup was heard from the other side, and followed by a loud sneeze, as if taking the mucus from her nose.

"Disgusting" The man behind him spoke immediately making him surprised. Turning around, he gave Kiba a glare.

"Naruto. I don't care about my Dad anymore. Let's elope. Let's get out of town. Kay?" Sasuke spoke in haste. "I don't want to see him anymore. This is too much. He's way too over protective. I hate him like this. I want you to take me away from here" Sasuke continued rumbling. Making her lover to listen to her cries.

"Hey, Naruto. Please say you'll elope with me. You said, you'll want me for your whole life, right? So please take me away from here. I don't want to stay with him anymore." She cried. Finding comfort from her lover's voice.

The blond only hushed and waited for her to calm down. Telling her to breath and relax her mind for a bit.

"Sasuke, I did say I want to marry you. But I don't want you to hate your Father for the rest of your life."

"But..."

"It's okay. I'll find a way to make him trust me and give me his blessings. So calm down okay?" Naruto comforted. Smiling from his phone, as his lover made a cute 'unn' from the other line.

"That's my girl. I love you Sasuke. Also, I don't want you to toss what you have now. You'll need your job, since that is what you have been dreaming for. Well no problem with me, since I am working under my Father's company. But you'll need it. Especially your Father's blessing in our marriage. Okay?" Sasuke nodded again, listening his voice. Helping her to calm what she is feeling right now.

"I'll find a way, okay. Believe it" the blond haired man announced. Earning a soft giggle from his lover.

"Fine. But if he still doesn't want to accept you. I won't take a 'No' from you and I'll drag you with me. So we can elope."

"If that happens, But as much as Possible I don't want that to happen. Okay Baby?" Earning a good response, the man spoke again "I'll text you later, when I am on my way to you. Okay?"

"Okay" Sasuke smiled back from her phone.

"Love you."

"I love you too"

Naruto smiled and ended the call. Turning around to find his friends, giggling and trying to stifle their laughter from their cheesy friend.

"Come on. Stop laughing. I'll need your help" Naruto asked embarrassed, walking towards the living room and sat on his couch.

"So, what kind of help do you want?" Kiba asked, making it sound they're going to do something bad.

0o0o0o0

It was already three in the afternoon, when Naruto and his friends are dressed up in suits. Sitting inside his car, where it is parked outside Sasuke's house. He picked up his phone and mailed her.

A beep from her phone had earned her attention. Picking it up, only to read a message from her lover. Standing from her bed. She walked towards her window, and saw her blond haired man, facing her Father again.

"What did I tell you about not coming back here again?" the older man asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well. You did told me that. But you do know me, right Uncle?" the blond man teased, earning a glare from the older man.

"I'll ask this one more time, or you'll leave me no choice."

"What?"

"Can I have your Daughter for the rest of my life?"

Fugaku went silent and glared hard at the young man in front of him. The blond man waited patiently, "Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know." he thought to himself.

"Tough luck my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'"

Naruto went silent as he stared at the man in front of him. "I hate to do this, you leave no choice. Can't live without her and same in her case. We will run away. You know she's in love with me, She will go anywhere I go. So I'll ask again, Can I have your Daughter for the rest of my life? "

"Are you trying to threat me young man?"

"I planned not to. But-" Before his words got finished, the older man let out a loud sigh.

"Does it really have to be now? Can you at least wait, until I think she doesn't have to stay by my side anymore?" the man pleaded. Earning a confused blond man. "Look, it's not that I don't like you. I have known you since you were born. I've been friends with your Dad after all. Actually, I prefer to hand my daughter to you, rather than to some guys I don't know."

His words made the blond man confused.

"Are you listening?" No response. "Anyway, I really like you as my daughter's future husband. But does it have to be now? Can't you at least wait, until she's 30?"

"Like I can wait that, you Possessive Father."

This time it was Sasuke who shouted, running towards her Father. Hugging him from behind. "You know, Naruto and I are planning to get married, but that will be after a year. As I want to plan my own weeding."

"A year? But that's still too early."

"Dad, I'll be 24 in that year already. Isn't that enough? I want to spend my days with Naruto."

The man cried and hugged his daughter into a tight hug, not letting her go "Fine, but you're not allowed to have a baby yet. Because you are still a baby."

"Like I said. I will be 24 already when I get married. Of course we are planning to have one. Right Naruto?" Sasuke asked, turning to her side, to find her lover off space. "Naruto?"

The blond man continued to stare at the Father and daughter. A slap from his back brought his attention back to reality.

"Looks like, we won' be doing that. Right?" Kiba claimed, smiling towards the dumbstruck blond. Shikamaru had already left, after hearing the older man talk, finding it too troublesome in listening to their talk. Chouji had then followed, munching on his snacks.

"Do what?" The Father asked.

"Oh, if you won't give them their blessing, we wer-" but his mouth was slapped close with Naruto's palm, earning a glare from the blond man, threatening him to not say anything.

"Naruto?" His Fiance asked, confused.

"Th-then, everything is good, right?" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke and her Father raised their brows, still confused on what they were talking about.

END

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family.

* * *

So, did you like it?

I know there are mistakes, so please tell me? :)

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

Till then,

B27


End file.
